


贤豪虽没精灵在

by CYDD



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYDD/pseuds/CYDD
Summary: 非常短
Relationships: Bai Juyi/Yuan Zhen | Yuan Weizhi





	贤豪虽没精灵在

“哎呀，你这就来了，我还以为能再多等等你呢。”  
“微之？”白居易先是一愣，随后轻快地笑了，“你一直在这里等我？那你见到过梦得了吧！”  
“是啊，他可迫不及待想看自己下辈子怎么样呢，早过桥去了，可没那闲情共我地下游。”  
白居易又一愣，突然发现了什么：“我写的诗你都能看见？”  
“也不是都能，不过有些我还是看见了。‘君埋泉下泥销骨，我寄人间雪满头。’”元稹说着靠近白居易，把他搂进怀中，“那天是我太想你了才去梦里找你，没想到竟惹你哭了。你说你也是傻，总有一天要再见，有什么好为我哭的。”  
白居易先是羞得脸红，又被他一番话说得眼眶发热，干脆赖在元稹怀里偷偷擦眼泪。  
元稹也懒得拆穿他，只是吟道：“余昔料想重逢日，乐天应当笑脸迎。”  
白居易一下又笑了出来，可鼻子却还泛着酸，眼泪止不住地往下掉，闷闷接道：“十五春秋未曾见，教人如何不沾襟。”  
“我听说孟婆汤其实是唯独此地才有的佳酿，一会我们去尝了，就该过桥去了。”  
“要是我不用忘记你多好……”  
“就算我们什么都记不得，来世也照样能找到彼此，乐天可相信？”  
白居易抬起头，眼里还闪烁着水光，却也盛满了笑意。  
“信。我们当然能找到彼此。”


End file.
